Il est plus facile de faire la guerre que la paix
by Nihona
Summary: Celui-qui-a-survécu est devenu celui-qui-a-vaincu, il y a déjà plus de sept ans. Seulement si le Survivant vit enfin sa vie libre de la menace du Seigneur des Ténèbres, la vie de Draco, elle, ne s'est guère améliorée. Et cela ne semble pas près de s'arranger !


**.**

 **Il est plus facile de faire la guerre que la paix**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais à J.K. Rowling.

 **Pairing** : HPDM….Rating : M

 **Genre :** Angst, General. Cette fic respecte les 7 tomes de Harry Potter mais pas l'épilogue.

 **Nda :** Je vous préviens d'avance cette fic n'a rien à voir avec ma précédente ! Déjà c'est un canon et elle est beaucoup plus sombre… Sinon, cette fic représente le prélude d'une histoire dont j'ai finalement abandonné l'idée de l'écrire, car elle impliquait un monde à la structure bien trop compliquée ! Du coup, cette fic sera un one shot ou tout au plus un two shot avec un POV de Draco pour le premier chapitre et un POV de Harry pour le deuxième (si je l'écris !).  
.

* * *

o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o

.

 **Mardi 02 Août 2005**

.

Bip…Bip…Bip…

Seul un grognement répondit à la sonnerie du réveil, les couvertures du lit bougeant légèrement.

Bip…Bip…Bip…

Un nouveau grognement résonna dans l'appartement avant qu'une main pâle ne vienne brutalement mettre fin au son strident de l'appareil.

Se détournant de l'oreiller dans lequel elle demeurait profondément enfoncée, une tête blonde braqua son regard sur l'abominable objet responsable de sa présente mauvaise humeur.

04H31

Bien trop tôt pour se lever !

S'extirpant péniblement des draps dans lequel il était confortablement installé, le propriétaire du misérable studio se dirigea lentement vers la « cuisine ». Enfin, cuisine demeurait un bien grand mot pour le mini frigo, les deux plaques électriques et l'évier jouxtant un mince plan de travail coincés contre le mur opposé à la fenêtre de _la_ pièce de l'appartement. C'était peu, mais cela suffisait à l'occupant des lieux. Il avait fallu des semaines de recherche à coucher dans des Bed & Breackfast plus miteux les uns que les autres à celui-ci pour trouver ce simple 18m² en plein cœur d'Hackney. Et bien que la réputation du borough ne restait plus à faire, après tant d'efforts et de difficultés, l'ancien Serpentard avait dû se résoudre à s'y installer.  
Malheureusement, l'immersion forcée de l'héritier des Malfoy dans le monde moldu s'était révélée bien plus compliquée qu'il ne l'aurait cru et s'il avait appris à mépriser les moldus pendant toute son enfance, ces dernières années, le blond avait également rapidement appris à les respecter.

En effet, trouver un appartement dans ses moyens financiers au sein de la grande ville de Londres ne s'était avéré que le prélude de la longue liste de ses déboires au cours de son insertion au sein de la communauté des sans-magie. Payer le loyer s'avérait chaque mois un challenge, et honorer les factures d'électricité et de gaz, un bien plus grand défi encore. Il s'était ainsi retrouvé à maintes occasions à se contenter d'eau froide et à devoir s'éclairer à la bougie. Et, croyez-le ou non, prendre une douche glacée en plein mois de février à tout juste cinq heures du matin s'avérait loin d'être une expérience agréable ! Devoir en plus se passer de café au petit-déjeuner ne rendait pas la chose beaucoup plus appréciable ! Enfin, cela faisait quelques mois déjà que Draco n'avait pas eu à revivre de telles situations. Son dernier boulot payait mieux et lui permettait de respecter ses échéances, seulement le traumatisme, lui, restait bien présent !

Ses perles métalliques toujours accablées par le sommeil, le blond tendit hasardeusement son bras vers la cafetière reposant sur le plan de travail. Un léger soupir satisfait s'échappa de ses lèvres lorsque son index vint enfin rencontrer le bouton « Power » de l'appareil ménager.

Frottant ses paupières afin de rendre son environnement un peu moins flou, Draco prit alors la direction de la salle de bain. Trainant les pieds sur le linoléum, l'ancien attrapeur faillit s'étaler pitoyablement par terre lorsque ses orteils rencontrèrent le cordon électrique du téléphone. Se rattrapant au mur au papier peint plus que décrépi du salon – chambre et cuisine -, il prit quelques secondes pour stabiliser ses jambes flageolantes avant de pénétrer dans la salle d'eau.

Une main pâle s'égara alors automatiquement vers l'interrupteur interne de la pièce tandis que son propriétaire s'ôtait de son seul et unique vêtement. Ne prêtant aucune attention au trou perçant le boxer noir juste sous l'élastique, le jeune sorcier déchargea rapidement sa vessie avant d'entrer dans la cabine de douche. Tournant le robinet d'eau chaude à fond, il laissa ses lèvres s'étirer en un mince sourire pour la première fois de la journée lorsque le liquide brulant vint rencontrer sa peau. Rien ne valait la caresse réconfortante de l'eau sur sa peau le matin ! à part, la douce odeur du café et son arôme emplissant sa bouche, peut-être ? Ou bien, une bonne partie de baise !

Mais soyons honnêtes, si le premier viendrait bientôt, le second, lui, se faisait de plus en plus rare !

Pas que Draco ait du mal à trouver un quelconque partenaire. Bien au contraire ! Il concédait que, depuis la fin de la guerre, son apparence s'était quelque peu… _détériorée ;_ toutefois, il restait plutôt bien foutu et son visage aristocratique et sa carnation opaline en faisaient bander plus d'un ! Seulement, il en avait quelque peu marre de se taper des moldus dans les toilettes des boîtes de nuits gays ou dans les coins de rues sordides de la capitale anglaise !

.

Refermant précipitamment les robinets de douche afin de ne pas vider complètement le ballon d'eau chaude, l'ancien Serpentard rouvrit les portes de la cabine pour se saisir de sa serviette. Prenant hautement soin de ne pas respirer l'odeur d'humidité et de renfermé qui avait fini par imprégner le linge - tout comme la plupart de ses vêtements -, il frictionna son corps énergiquement.

Désormais face au miroir surplombant le lavabo, il chassa la buée de la glace avant de s'emparer de sa mousse à raser. Cela faisait plus d'un an que le ministère lui avait restituée sa baguette – tout du moins autorisée à en utiliser une, puisque Potter possédait toujours sa baguette d'école – et Draco ne s'était toujours pas remis au rasage par magie. Vivre plus de six ans sans magie laissait des traces !

Chassant les dernières traces de mousse marbrant son visage avec un peu d'eau, le blond se saisit de son peigne. Il donna alors deux-trois coups à droite, puis deux-trois coups à gauche avant de reposer l'objet. La vie chez les moldus l'avait rapidement sevré du gel. Tout d'abord, pendant ses trois premières années de probation après être sorti d'Azkaban, il avait été purement et simplement interdit de poser le moindre pied dans le monde magique - à part le Ministère où il devait pointer chaque mardi -. Et quand il s'était enfin retrouvé libre de ses mouvements, acheter du gel sorcier s'était avéré hors de question. Le produit coûtait une véritable fortune ! Ne restait plus qu'une « solution », mais plutôt mourir que de se servir de l'espèce d'immonde substance qu'utilisaient les moldus ! Cela rendait les cheveux atrocement secs !

Sortant de la salle de bain, Draco prit aussitôt la direction de son armoire. Basculant la porte en chêne bancale, il se saisit du premier sous-vêtement lui passant sous la main, puis du t-shirt reposant sur la pile de ses hauts – aujourd'hui serait un jour bleu marine -, d'une fine chemise à manches longues blanche quadrillée bleu et d'un jean dont les genoux usés avaient vus des jours meilleurs.

Après avoir jeté un rapide coup d'œil au réveil accroché par un fil de fer aux barreaux du lit, Draco empoigna la cafetière.

04H58

Il lui fallait se dépêcher.

Avalant rapidement sa tasse de café, il récupéra sa baguette magique caché sous son oreiller, son portefeuille sur la planche à quatre pieds qui lui servait de table pour manger avant finalement se diriger vers la porte d'entrée. Chaussant rapidement ses baskets, il quitta l'appartement le ventre vide.  
Aujourd'hui encore il lui faudrait profiter de la générosité d'Hannah !

Dévalant les marches des escaliers quatre à quatre, il fallut moins d'une minute à Draco pour atteindre la rue. Faisant alors face à l'extérieur pour la première fois de la journée, il s'intéressa à la météo. Malgré l'obscurité encore présente de la nuit, il perçut clairement les nuages encombrants le toit londonien. Aujourd'hui encore, le ciel faisait écho à son humeur éblouissante !

Tournant à droite, l'ancien Serpentard prit la direction de Well Street. Ironie quand tu nous tiens !

Marchant à vive allure pour rattraper son retard, Draco distingua un groupe de jeunes accoudés le long du Seven Eleven. Arrivé à leur hauteur, il ne put s'empêcher de baiser la tête. South Clapton ne demeurait pas le quartier le moins réputé d'Hackney, seulement cela n'empêchait pas les dealers d'y traîner. Et Draco ne voulait pas se mettre ces moldus à dos !

Comme la plus grande partie d'Hackney, Well Street se composait de maisons-immeubles de 2-3 étages de brique rouge, dont les rez-de-chaussée étaient occupés par de petits commerces. A l'ouest du borough d'Islington et à l'est du beaucoup plus défavorisé borough de Newham, Hackney demeurait un arrondissement multiculturel qui regorgeait étonnamment de librairies et de boutiques d'objets anciens aux devantures colorées, bien que souvent désagrégées par le temps.

Arrivé au carrefour de Mare Street, le blond tourna au coin du Texaco Garage pour remonter la rue en direction de Hackney Central. A cette heure-ci, l'artère demeurait relativement calme et l'ancien Serpentard aurait pu compter les lève-tôt croisant sa route sur ses dix doigts.

Loin de l'activité du centre-ville de la capitale anglaise, perdue dans le nord-est, Hackney demeurait relativement mal desservie par les transports en commun. Le borough se battait bec et ongles depuis des années pour que la ville lui offre une ligne de métro, et si la municipalité envisageait la chose, encore aucun plan d'aménagement n'avait été annoncé. Ce qui faisait que l'héritier Malfoy devait effectuer chaque jour – matin et soir – une marche de plus d'un quart d'heure pour accéder à la ligne de bus 48. Celle-ci le conduisait au London Bridge d'où il prenait ensuite le métro jusqu'à Westminster.

Stoppant finalement ses pas, Draco reporta ses perles métalliques sur le panneau de l'arrêt de bus. Graham Road. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre l'arrivée du véhicule !

Le bus. Avec l'automobile et le train, une des pires inventions des moldus !  
Après trois ans d'utilisation quasi-quotidienne, le jeune sorcier avait bien entendu fini par s'habituer à ses engins de l'enfer. Seulement, Merlin lui en était témoin, les doloris du seigneur des Ténèbres demeuraient presque moins terrifiants que les machines moldues ! Et croyez-le sur ce point, Draco parlait en connaissance de cause !

De sa vie de sorcier Sang-Pur, Draco n'avait jamais pris le Magicobus. Ses parents considéraient ce moyen de transport par trop plébéien, et son chauffeur, peu fréquentable. Le blond avait donc passé son enfance à utiliser le réseau de cheminées et le transplanage. Et en empruntant pour la première fois le bus londonien, Draco n'avait pu que donner raison à ses géniteurs.

La machine dégageait une odeur épouvantable et son conducteur roulait de façon presque suicidaire. L'ancien Serpentard avait d'ailleurs passé son premier voyage : assis, les genoux repliés contre son torse, les paupières abaissées et les mains cramponnées au bord de la vitre. Un bon mois d'acclimatation avait alors été nécessaire pour qu'il accepte de reposer ses pieds sur le sol de l'engin infernal et ouvre enfin ses yeux au paysage durant les trajets. Désormais, le blond passait la plupart de ses dits trajets à finir ou commencer sa nuit suivant les heures de la journée. Et il en fit de même en ce jour du 02 août 2005.

Comme à son habitude, le célèbre car rouge à l'impériale mit une bonne quarantaine de minutes à atteindre London Bridge. Debout dans l'allée du bus, prêt à quitter le véhicule dès son arrêt, Draco jeta un coup d'œil à un des panneaux électriques informatifs de la ville. Il poussa alors un bref soupir.

05H55

Il allait encore être en retard au boulot !

Insensible à la beauté du Tower Bridge qui lui faisait face, l'ancien Serpentard attendit à peine que les portes du bus s'ouvrent pour en descendre et s'engouffrer dans les bouches de l'Underground.

.

Le métro. Après le bus, un des pires souvenirs de Draco. Tout comme le premier, au vu de ses origines, Draco n'avait jamais pensé, même dans ses pires cauchemars emprunter le train souterrain. Pourtant, il y a trois ans de cela, lorsqu'il était sorti d'Azkaban sans le sou, sans droit à la magie et au monde magique et sans amis pouvant lui prêter la moindre noise, il avait dû se résoudre à utiliser le crasseux train du prolétariat ! Et l'expérience s'était révélée des plus traumatisantes !

Une fois pénétré dans les sous-sols de l'Underground baignés par la foule, l'ancien Serpentard s'était retrouvé scotché face aux tourniquets pendant bien dix minutes à encaisser les coups de coudes, les « Bouge ! » et les insultes avant qu'une adolescente moldue, plus jeune que lui d'au moins cinq ans ne prenne finalement pitié de lui et lui vienne en aide. Les moldus avaient dû le prendre pour un handicapé mental !

La jeune fille lui avait appris qu'il fallait acheter des tickets auprès des agents aux guichets ou directement dans les bornes automatiques. Avec trois gallions et cinquante-six mornilles en poche, il n'avait cependant pas pu s'octroyer un billet. À court d'idées, ce fut en surprenant un jeune homme escalader un tourniquet à la suite d'un usager et le coller de près pour pouvoir franchir les portes automatiques que Draco se résolut à faire de même. A ce moment-là, il n'avait pas pensé pouvoir tomber plus bas. _Lui_ , Draco Lucius Malfoy, se comportant tel le plus minable des délinquants moldus ! S'il l'avait su, nul doute que son paternel en aurait fait une syncope !

Enfin... celui-ci ne pouvait plus juger personne désormais…

Mais la torture ne s'était pas arrêtée là ! L'épreuve des tourniquets passée, l'héritier Malfoy était resté prostré plus d'un quart d'heure devant le plan des rails à essayer de comprendre quelle ligne et quelle direction il devait prendre. Puis, une fois sur le quai, il lui avait fallu une nouvelle bonne dizaine de minutes avant qu'il ne se résolve à monter dans un wagon à la suite des autres passagers. La maudite machine avait l'air foutument dangereuse !

Et ce fut dans ce train, lui-même, qu'il crut mourir de honte. Dégoûté par la proximité des nombreux moldus engoncés dans le bloc de ferraille, Draco n'avait pas pu se résoudre à toucher les barres d'appui pleines de leurs microbes. Et lorsque le train avait freiné brutalement pour s'arrêter à la première station, il avait brusquement perdu l'équilibre et s'était étalé magistralement sur les cuisses d'une vieille femme tout en poussant un cri peu masculin. Le visage, les oreilles et même le cou écarlates, il s'était relevé le plus dignement possible. Seulement, si les regards moqueurs des moldus s'étaient raréfiés au fur et à mesure de l'avancée du train, la honte de Draco, elle, l'avait poursuivi jusque tard dans la nuit dans son lit du Bed & Breakfast.

.

Sur la ligne de métropolitain de Jubilee, Westminster ne se situait qu'à trois stations de London Bridge, et Draco n'eut ainsi à respirer l'air étouffant du métro que pendant une brève dizaine de minutes.

Le blond travaillait au Chaudron Baveur depuis un peu moins d'un an maintenant. Après être sorti de prison en avril 2001, il avait enchaîné les petits boulots dans le monde moldu, étant interdit de se rendre dans le monde magique. De caissier de supérette à technicien de surface en passant par serveur de restauration rapide, il avait tout fait ! Jusqu'à récurer la merde de stupides gamins à peine sortis du berceau ! Rien ne lui avait été épargné ! Aujourd'hui, il secondait Hannah Abbot au Chaudron, celle-ci ayant repris l'affaire après que Tom ait décidé de se ranger.

Située en plein cœur de Londres, le long de Charing Cross Road, la taverne se trouvait à quelques minutes à pieds seulement de la station de Westminster. Il fallut ainsi peu de temps à l'ancien Serpentard pour franchir les portes de l'établissement. Il aperçut alors aussitôt sa patronne derrière le comptoir. Flanquée de son tablier, elle semblait l'attendre.

« Encore en retard, Draco. », soupira-t-elle avec défaitisme.

« Désolé. », répondit-il simplement en baissant légèrement la tête. Ses retards se faisaient de plus en plus fréquents et il ne voyait plus trop comment s'en expliquer.

« 6H10. », nota-t-il sur l'horloge accrochée au-dessus du foyer.

Il était censé commencer le travail à 6H00. Certains clients se réveillaient très tôt et il devait s'assurer que le ménage dans les couloirs et le pub soit fait et les petits-déjeuners prêts avant leur arrivée.

« Je suis déjà allé chercher les pâtisseries chez Fortarôme. », lui expliqua Hannah.

L'ancien Serpentard hocha la tête dans un signe d'assentiment avant de se diriger vers son vestiaire.

Hannah Abbot demeurait une bonne patronne. Tolérante et compréhensive. Malgré l'assassinat de l'ensemble de sa famille par les Mangemorts, elle n'en voulait nullement à Draco et avait accepté de l'embaucher sans poser de questions. Sans nul doute un trait des Poufsouffles !

Après avoir vidé ses poches dans son casier, l'héritier Malfoy se redirigea vers la porte du vestiaire. Il s'arrêta néanmoins en passant devant le miroir. Plongeant brièvement son regard dans ses propres perles métalliques, il caressa de son doigt la cicatrice barrant son fin sourcil droit avant de laisser sa main se perdre dans les courts cheveux recouvrant sa nuque. Chassant rapidement les quelques mèches blondes qui venaient masquer son front, il jeta alors un dernier coup d'œil à son reflet avant de finalement pousser le battant de la porte avec détermination. Il avait du travail à faire !  
.

o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o

.  
« Suivant ! » hurla à nouveau une des guichetières.

A l'entente de la voix nasillarde de l'employée du Ministère, Draco grimaça. Pourquoi ces foutues bonnes femmes avaient-elles toujours des voix aussi désagréables ?

Relevant la tête vers le panneau d'affichage surplombant les comptoirs, le jeune sorcier jeta un coup d'œil aux numéros. Le 159 venait de remplacer le 158. Rabaissant ses perles grises vers son propre ticket, le blond poussa un long soupir. Plus que treize nombres à attendre !  
Il était 10H34. Cela faisait plus d'une heure et demie déjà qu'il patientait, il avait vu passé plus d'une vingtaine de personnes et sa pause matinale s'était terminée il y a plus d'un quart d'heure. Heureusement qu'Hannah demeurait compréhensive !

Depuis onze mois qu'il travaillait pour elle, l'aubergiste s'avérait désormais habituée à ses rendez-vous mensuels.

La mort de Voldemort avait signifié pour le camp du bien la fin de la Seconde Guerre et le retour des jours paisibles ; pour Draco, cela n'avait été que la poursuite du calvaire ! Bien sûr, l'ancien Serpentard mentirait s'il n'avouait pas avoir été soulagé lorsque Potter avait détruit le Seigneur des Ténèbres de son Expelliarmus ; seulement, si la disparition du terrible mage noir lui avait permis de cesser de vivre dans la peur dans sa propre maison, elle avait aussi signifié sa condamnation.

Si Dumbledore croyait en la bonté de l'âme et aux secondes chances, ce n'étaient nullement le cas des rescapés de la guerre et du Magenmagot. Après avoir subi le régime de terreur de Lord Voldemort, les sorciers criaient à la justice – et surtout à la revanche – et voulaient punir les anciens partisans du dictateur. Fils d'un des plus renommés Mangemorts anciennement bras droit du Seigneur des Ténèbres et lui-même porteur de la Marque, Draco avait tout de suite été placé sur la liste noire du Département de la Justice Magique.

Il avait ainsi été traîné devant les membres du Magenmagot le 7 juin 1998. Toutefois, contrairement à de nombreux Mangemorts reconnus, l'héritier Malfoy avait eu l'infime honneur de voir le héros du monde sorcier, le désormais Garçon-qui-a-vaincu, apparaître à son procès et témoigner en sa faveur. A la grande horreur du blond, le brun l'avait défendu devant les juges, exposant les menaces du Lord noir sur sa famille et lui-même lors de sa mission d'assassinat d'Albus Dumbledore, son refus de le reconnaître lorsque le Griffondor avait été capturé par les Raffleurs et enfin, sa non-participation à la bataille finale de Poudlard. La Cour et les spectateurs avaient attentivement écouté leur héros et loué avec ferveur sa compassion et sa clémence , seulement, ils n'avaient pas vraiment été d'accord pour relâcher le plus jeune des Malfoy.  
Le Sang-Pur avait pris la Marque, s'était tenu aux côtés de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom pendant la Seconde Guerre, avait attenté à la vie du célébrissime et très regretté Albus Dumbledore, grand vainqueur de Grindelwald, et introduit des Mangemorts dans Poudlard. Il devait payer !

Leur héros pouvait avoir de la pitié pour son ancien camarade de classe, eux n'en auraient pas. Qu'importe l'environnement malsain dans lequel baignait le jeune adulte ou encore les menaces qui pesaient sur lui et son entourage, il demeurait majeur lorsqu'il avait laissé pénétrer les serviteurs de Lord Voldemort dans l'école de sorcellerie et cette invasion avait causé d'une manière ou d'une autre la mort d'Albus Dumbledore, celle de deux jeunes Poufsouffles de deuxième année, celle d'un Serdaigle de cinquième année, la défiguration de Bill Weasley, la morsure d'un élève de septième année de Griffondor par Fenrir Greyback, ainsi que de nombreux autres blessés. Qu'importe que le jour de l'attaque, Draco Malfoy avait atteint sa majorité depuis moins d'un mois, il demeurait un adulte à la date dite de l'attaque, et c'était tout ce qui comptait. Tout sorcier majeur demeurait responsable de ses actes et Draco Malfoy serait jugé en tant que tel !

Draco avait ainsi été condamné à sept ans de prison pour pratique de la magie noire, affiliation au groupe de criminels appelé Mangemorts, complicité de meurtres, tentatives de meurtre répétées et haute trahison envers le Ministère de la Magie.

Heureusement pour le blond, à peine nommé au titre de Ministre de la Magie, Kingslet Shacklebolt avait demandé le retrait des détraqueurs d'Azkaban, dénonçant les conditions d'emprisonnement du lieu comme inhumaines et indignes de la communauté sorcière. Un grand nombre des créatures avait quitté la prison suite à la fuite de certains détenus en 1997, et le Bureau des Aurors avaient été chargé de les recapturer. Seulement sous l'injonction du ministre, les dévoreurs d'âmes n'avaient pas revus le seuil d'Azkaban.

Draco avait ainsi échappé au supplice des détraqueurs, néanmoins cela n'avait pas été le cas de son père. De nombreux membres de l'Ordre du Phénix et autres sorciers avaient attesté de la présence du patriarche Malfoy sur une grande partie des lieux des attaques des Mangemorts et l'ultime retournement de veste de l'aristocrate n'avait pas suffi à le protéger du Baiser. Lucius avait été jugé parmi les premiers criminels de guerre, et tout comme ses congénères, il avait bénéficié des services des derniers détraqueurs encore présents à la prison des sorciers britanniques. Narcissa, en revanche, avait été graciée pour avoir protégé la vie du Survivant et lui avoir permis de devenir le Sauveur.

Entré à Azkaban, Draco avait rapidement été la risée des partisans du Seigneur des Ténèbres ayant réussi à échapper au Baiser et le sujet de leur plus profonde antipathie. Le blond avait loin d'être été un Mangemort exemplaire, et l'implication de sa mère dans la défaite du Lord s'était rapidement répandu chez ses anciens compères. Malheureusement, cela ne lui avait pas plus assuré la sympathie des gardiens qui n'éprouvaient que dégoût pour son nom et sa personne.

Toutefois, les sept années d'emprisonnement de l'ancien Serpentard s'étaient vues presque miraculeusement raccourcir. La haine de la Communauté Sorcière à son encontre n'avait pas diminué, seulement au vu de la sécurité interne plus que restreinte de la prison, un « malheureux » incident s'était produit.

Il avait fallu trois ans aux Aurors pour capturer Fenrir Greyback et moins d'un an à celui-ci pour mordre à nouveau.

A Azkaban, on se fichait bien du niveau de criminalité des enfermés, et on se préoccupait encore moins des spécificités de chacun. Ainsi, lorsque les gardiens avait permis aux prisonniers de rejoindre la cour pour leur promenade hebdomadaire, il avait fait peu cas de la pleine lune approchant et lorsque Fenrir Greyback s'était jeté à la gorge du jeune Malfoy, ils n'avaient pu que brandir stupidement leurs baguettes avec affolement.  
Pas moins de cinq stupéfix avaient alors été nécessaires pour stopper le lycanthrope, seulement, le mal avait déjà été fait.

En dédommagement de ses futurs désagréments mensuels, le Magenmagot avait eu l'immense _bonté_ d'offrir à l'héritier des Malfoy une remise de peine de trois ans, l'autorisant ainsi à quitter la prison passé le prochain cycle lunaire. Devait-il leur en être reconnaissant ?

Grâce au Département de la Justice Magique, une horrible cicatrice venait désormais barrer son œil droit, marbrant inesthétiquement son sourcil et sa pommette. Son globe oculaire n'avait été épargné que par miracle, et son corps se recouvrait aujourd'hui tous les vingt-neuf jours de fourrure. Devait-il les remercier pour cela ?

Voir son mari emporté par le Baiser du détraqueur et son fils emprisonné à Azkaban avaient conduit sa mère à se laisser mourir à petits feux. Devait-il également les remercier pour cela ?

A tout juste vingt-deux ans, il s'était retrouvé orphelin de père et de mère, et tout aussi balafré que leur foutu Sauveur, avec le mot « Mangemort » écrit à l'encre indélébile sur le front et un sang aussi pur que celui de feu pouilleux Lupin. Pouvait-il tomber encore plus bas ?

La réponse était : oui.

Non content de lui avoir infligé Azkaban et de l'avoir réduit à l'état de bête, le Ministère l'avait libéré en prenant bien soin de lui retirer sa magie et l'accès au monde magique. On avait fait de lui un cracmol. Pire encore, un moldu ! On lui avait imposé le port d'un bracelet dévoreur de magie pendant deux longues années, pour lequel il devait pointer chaque mardi au Bureau d'Application et de Régulation des Peines (BARP), où l'état de fonctionnement de l'objet maudit était vérifié. Oh, mais l'horrible bijou ne se contentait pas de lui aspirer sa magie tel un parasite, il communiquait également sa position au Ministère en tout temps ! Le priver de son identité de sorcier n'avait pas suffi aux _nobles_ défenseurs des moldus, ils lui avaient également dérobé son humanité en le traçant tel un animal ! Draco demeurait même étonné qu'ils ne lui aient pas mis une laisse autour du cou, après tout, il était un loup-garou désormais !

Après deux ans sans le moindre contact magique, le Département de la Justice Magique l'avait finalement autorisé à se procurer une baguette magique. Néanmoins, on ne lui avait pas retiré le bracelet pour autant. La puissance de l'objet avait seulement été revue à la baisse, lui permettant d'effectuer les sorts les plus basiques, demandant une moindre quantité de magie. Il avait évolué du statut de loup-garou bagué à la vie de moldu à celui d'élève de deuxième année de Poudlard soumis à la Trace ! Quelle amélioration !

En plus de cela, le Ministère ne l'avait pas libéré de ses visites au BARP, et Draco devait désormais s'y rendre chaque premier du mois.

La date d'aujourd'hui se révélait justement être le 02 août, et c'est pourquoi il attendait en ce moment-même depuis près de deux heures dans la salle d'attente du BARP qu'une hôtesse veuille bien le recevoir. Le 02, pourquoi pas le 01, me diriez-vous ? Tout simplement parce que le mois d'août avait débuté par un lundi en cette année 2005 et que le lundi, le Bureau demeurait fermé pour congé.

Il fallut à Draco patienter encore un nouveau quart d'heure avant qu'un guichet ne se libère enfin. Se relevant prestement de son siège, il épongea rapidement les quelques gouttes de sueur recouvrant son front du dos de sa main droite et se dirigea vers le comptoir. Le Ministère devait vraiment arrêter de faire des économies sur ses sorts de rafraîchissement ! Les mois de juillet et août à Londres pouvaient s'avérer particulièrement étouffants.

« C'est pour quoi ? » lui demanda abruptement une femme rousse d'une quarantaine d'années au ventre légèrement bedonnant, en soulevant un de ses sourcils parfaitement épilés, sans même le saluer.

Le blond lui montra alors son bracelet, élicitant aussitôt un claquement de langue bruyant chez la sorcière. Il détestait les rousses !

« Nom, prénom et matricule. », l'interrogea-t-elle froidement.

« Malfoy, Draco, 623 489. »

La quarantenaire se saisit aussitôt de sa plume pour inscrire les chiffres sur le parchemin se situant devant elle. Des dizaines de lignes à l'écriture penchée hautement calligraphiée apparurent alors sur le bout de papier. Son nom, son âge, sa taille, son poids, la date de son procès. Tout y était.  
À la lecture de ces informations, une idée incongrue vint traverser l'espace de quelques secondes l'esprit de l'ancien Serpentard : connaissaient-ils la moindre de ses mensurations ?

Lorsqu'il était entré à Azkaban, on lui avait demandé de se déshabiller et on lui avait alors infligé l'humiliation de devoir se pencher en avant pour que les gardiens puissent vérifier qu'il ne cachait rien dans n'importe lequel de ses orifices. Pendant cet examen « médical », un médicomage avait lancé un sort de diagnostic sur son corps, alors qui sait, à ce moment-là, on lui avait peut-être ôté un peu plus du peu de dignité qu'il lui restait !

« Vous deviez vous présentez au Bureau tous les premiers du mois, Monsieur _Malfoy_. », lui fit remarquer d'un ton empli de réprimande tel on gronderait un enfant de quatre ans, Samantha Nezdetravers Un nom qui lui allait comme un gant !

« Je sais, attesta-t-il simplement, seulement le Bureau était fermé hier. »

La rousse lui renvoya aussitôt un regard assassin comme s'il l'avait accusé elle-même de faire partie des partisans du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Elle ne fit néanmoins aucune remarque.

« Exposez un peu plus votre bracelet. », lui ordonna-t-elle tout en se saisissant de sa baguette.

Retroussant légèrement la manche gauche de sa chemise, l'ancien Serpentard lui présenta l'intérieur de son poignet. Grimaçant de dégoût à la l'apparition du haut du crâne de la Marque des Ténèbres, l'employée du Ministère inséra précautionneusement sa baguette magique dans l'interstice de la vitre séparant fonctionnaires et « clients ». Comme si le « mal » dont était atteint le blond s'avérait contagieux.

« Specialis Revelio. », souffla-t-elle à peine.

Un rayon lumineux s'échappa alors de l'extrémité du bout de bois pour venir entourer le bracelet. Sous l'action, celui-ci se mit soudainement à chauffer.

Les lèvres pincées en une expression de douleur, Draco fit alors appel à tout son sang-froid pour ne pas gémir de souffrance.

« Vous êtes sujet à une restriction de niveau 2. », contasta-t-elle d'un rapide coup d'œil au parchemin devant elle, la main droite toujours levée pour exercer le sort.

« Votre bracelet fonctionne très bien. », trancha-t-elle au bout d'une bonne minute.

Elle agita cependant à nouveau sa baguette pour lancer un sortilège.

« Confirmo ! »

Le halo orangé qui brillait encore faiblement autour du bijou prit alors une couleur rouge ardent. Cette fois-ci, le dernier des Malfoy ne put retenir un cri de douleur de passer le barrage de ses lèvres. La rousse plissa légèrement les yeux comme agacée avant de finalement relâcher sa magie. La peau pâle et sensible du jeune homme demeurait désormais à vif, le métal ayant rongé les couches superficielles du derme.

« Très bien, Monsieur _Malfoy_ , vous pouvez y aller. », le congédia la guichetière, entièrement insensible à la douleur de l'être lui faisant face. « Au mois prochain ! », ajouta-t-elle d'un ton guilleret vaguement moqueur.

Rabaissant sa manche gauche afin de recouvrir l'entièreté de son avant-bras, Draco décida de purement et simplement l'ignorer. Seulement il eut à peine fait une dizaine de pas en direction de la sortie que la voix nasillarde de la sorcière vint une nouvelle fois agresser ses oreilles.

« Et soyez présent le premier du mois cette fois-ci, Monsieur _Malfoy_! »

Avait-il déjà exprimé à quel point il détestait les rousses ?  
.

o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o

.  
L'ambiance allait bon train au Chaudron Baveur. Midi venait à peine de sonner et l'auberge demeurait déjà pleine. Une foule de sorciers s'y était réfugiée aussitôt leur pause déjeuner déclarée.

Jour de semaine ou weekend, Draco était toujours impressionné par la quantité de clients qu'arrivait à attirer l'établissement. Le travail ne manquait jamais !

Et aujourd'hui demeurait un jour de service pour le dernier des Malfoy. Lorsque Hannah l'avait embauché au Chaudron il y a un peu moins d'un an, il se contentait de veiller à la propreté des locaux et à la préparation des petits-déjeuners. Le nom « Malfoy » s'avérait plus qu'impopulaire depuis la fin de la Seconde Guerre, et si les clients avaient su qu'un ancien Mangemort n'avait ne serait-ce qu'effleuré leur bacon ou leur tasse de thé, nul doute qu'ils auraient recrachés l'un comme l'autre ! Seulement, les habitués de l'auberge s'étaient peu à peu faits à l'idée de l'apercevoir au détour des couloirs, et aujourd'hui, sa présence dans l'établissement ne déclenchait que rarement des réactions violentes.  
Constatant la baisse de l'hostilité des sorciers à l'égard de son employé, Hannah Abbot avait fini par l'inviter à effectuer le service en chambre, puis celui en salle. Cela faisait donc près d'un mois que Draco valsait midi et soir entre les tables de la taverne, boissons alcoolisées en équilibre précaire sur son plateau et plats minutieusement installés contre son avant-bras.

Délaissant une chope de bière au beurre et un verre de whisky pur feu devant deux sorciers cinquantenaires aux robes bariolées, l'ancien Serpentard leur adressa un léger sourire auquel les deux hommes répondirent chacun par un bref hochement de tête. Le blond apparaissait presqu'à la mode ces temps-ci !

Se dirigeant vers une nouvelle table, Draco se pencha légèrement pour ramasser les quelques mornilles laissées par un couple pour payer leurs consommations. Une main contre son plateau pour éviter aux verres vides qu'il avait récupéré plus tôt de tomber, il s'empara rapidement des quelques pièces posées sur un exemplaire de la _Gazette du Sorcier_. Ses perles métalliques s'attardèrent alors l'espace de quelques secondes sur la couverture du quotidien.

Rita Skeeter avait bien assez craché sur sa famille pour qu'il n'adresse un quelconque intérêt à ses dires ; toutefois, le blond devait confesser qu'il lui arrivait parfois de laisser s'égarer ses yeux sur les journaux des clients. Après tout, il n'y avait rien de répréhensible à se tenir quelque peu au courant des évènements se déroulant dans le monde magique ! Seuls les idiots dédaignaient l'information, pas vrai ?

Souriant de toutes ses dents, la Belette femelle fermement accrochée à son bras, l'image mouvante du _Héros_ du monde sorcier dévorait les trois quarts de la Une de la Gazette. Pris en flagrant délit de poufsoufflerie sur le Chemin de Traverse, Potter échangeait quelques paroles avec sa copine griffondor avant que celle-ci ne lui adresse soudainement un grand sourire tout en caressant de sa main son ventre à travers le tissu de son débardeur. Le brun lui souriait alors à son tour avant de se remettre à parler, la photo redémarrant encore et encore.

Voir Celui-qui-a-vaincu en première page du torchon britannique n'avait rien de surprenant en soi. Le maudit binoclard faisait la Une des journaux depuis qu'il avait quatorze ans et que la Coupe de Feu avait recraché son nom ! Draco avait encore vu sa stupide face sur le quotidien pas plus tard que la veille !

L'intitulé de la couverture, en revanche, ne s'avérait guère habituel et provoqua chez l'ancien Serpentard une réaction pour le moins indigne d'un Malfoy !

Juste au-dessus du visage effroyablement extatique du Sauveur, on pouvait lire en grosses lettres capitales :

"POTTER ET WEASLEY, UN BÉBÉ A L'HORIZON ?"

Les pupilles écarquillées au possible, le blond ne put empêcher de laisser échapper un gémissement aigu. Potter avait-il réellement prévu de repeupler l'Angleterre par des rouquemoutes Weasley ? Ne pensait-il pas que le peuple sorcier en avait bien assez avec sa tête de balafré ? Que voulaient donc offrir Potter et la Belette femelle à leur communauté ? Des binoclards à taches de rousseur aux manières de paysans ? Non merci !

Voir le visage peu flatteur du Sauveur régulièrement sur les quotidiens suffisait bien assez au cœur de Draco ! Il ne demeurait pas sûr, en revanche, de survivre à l'image récurrente de l'engeance du Griffondor !

Bien sûr – et heureusement -, rien ne prouvait que les assomptions de Rita Skeeter soient vraies. L'horrible bonne femme avait bien affirmé il y a près d'un an que le Golden Couple allait se marier, et pourtant, Potter n'avait toujours pas passé la bague au doigt de la rousse. Le brun semblait bien plus préoccupé par sa carrière d'Auror et sa récente nomination en tant que Directeur des Affaires Moldues au Département de Coopération Magique Internationale. Le poste avait presque été créé spécialement pour Potter !

La mort de Lord Voldemort avait bien signifié la fin de la Seconde Guerre ; seulement, l'emprise du mage noir sur le Ministère de la Magie pendant son « règne » et les multiples attaques de ses serviteurs dans le monde moldu avaient causé quelques répercutions… _fâcheuses_ ! Les moldus avaient pris connaissance de la Magie…

Si jusque-là le secret de l'existence du monde magique n'avait été transmis qu'à chaque premier ministre britannique, la guerre l'avait largement répandu. Et le secret n'était pour ainsi dire plus du tout… _secret_! Le nouveau Ministère avait alors tenté de rassurer les moldus du mieux qu'il pouvait, et avait ainsi créé dans cette optique un nouveau service au sein du Département de Coopération Magique Internationale traitant des relations sorciers-moldus en mars 1999. Seulement les différents meetings entre le Premier Ministre britannique Tony Blair, le Sécrétaire d'Etat aux Affaires Etrangères et du Commonwealth Jack Straw, le Ministre de la Magie Kingsley Shacklebolt et le premier Directeur des Affaires Moldues Percy Weasley n'avaient en rien apaisé les inquiétudes des habitants du Royaume-Uni et même attiré l'attention des autres grandes nations sur l'existence de la magie. Les souvenirs des attaques meurtrières du Seigneur des Ténèbres demeurait encore bien trop frais dans les mémoires des britanniques et malgré l'assurance du gouvernement sorcier que les criminels de guerre avaient quasiment tous été arrêtés, chacun en vint rapidement à soupçonner son voisin.

Sous ce climat de méfiance, un nouveau sommet du G8 avait été organisé le 7 juillet 2005, sommet où la communauté sorcière savait très bien que la question « sorcière » serait abordée par les moldus.  
Mais certains sorciers ne s'étaient pas contentés d'attendre la réponse des dirigeants moldus et avaient attaqué le jour même trois sections de l'Underground et un autobus à l'impériale, provoquant la mort de plus d'une cinquantaine de moldus. Complètement dépassé par les évènements, Kingsley Shacklebolt avait aussitôt suggéré au _Grand_ Harry Potter de reprendre le poste de Percy Weasley, vantant ses compétences d'Auror et sa connaissance du monde des moldus. Potter avait alors été nommé en urgence à la tête du Service des Affaires Moldues ; cependant, cela n'avait pas empêché les terroristes de récidiver deux semaines plus tard, le 21 juillet 2005.

Draco se souvenait bien de ce jour. Hannah l'avait chargé de passer prendre la grand-mère de Londubat à King's Cross pour la ramener au Chaudron. En effet, la vieille femme demeurait gravement malade et le médicomage lui avait formellement interdit de voyager par cheminée ou transplanage afin de ne pas déstabiliser sa magie. Suite à un nouvel attentat le long de la Northern line, le traffic du train avait été soudainement stoppé, coinçant le blond pendant plus d'une heure entre Tottenham Court Road et Goodge Street.

En réponse aux attaques, les gouvernements moldus et sorciers avaient décidé de mettre en place cette fois-ci une rencontre public, afin de montrer au monde entier qu'ils demeuraient unis face terrorisme, de quelque côté qu'il vienne. Cet étalage de poufsoufflerie et d'hypocrisie se déroulerait d'ailleurs le lendemain, et Potter ne se retiendrait surement pas de parader face à ses fans et ses amis les moldus !

Enfin, si les « importantes » occupations du Balafré pouvaient l'empêcher de procréer avec la Belette, qui était Draco pour s'en offusquer ?

D'un autre côté, si l'en on croyait les rumeurs, Potty n'était pas le seul responsable de la non-existence de rouquemoutes à cicatrice. Avec son poste de poursuiveuse au sein des Harpies de Holyhead, Weasley demeurait tout aussi occupée que son copain !

Il restait donc encore un espoir pour la santé mentale de Draco !  
.

* * *

 **o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o**

.  
 **Mercredi 03 août 2005**

.

Bip…Bip…Bip…

 _Une bouche effleurait lentement sa peau, parcourant presque religieusement la moindre parcelle de son épiderme et faisant se redresser le fin duvet blond recouvrant sa chair sur son passage. Remontant le long de son torse, peu farouches, les douces lèvres s'emparèrent avidement d'un de ses tétons, le mordant affectueusement avant de l'englober complètement pour le sucer. Se sentant quelque peu en reste, les palmes du pêcheur vinrent à leur tour révérer son corps, effleurant ses abdominaux et son estomac, ses hanches étroites pour finir par s'emparer à pleine main de son postérieur._

Bip…Bip…Bip…

 _La respiration saccadée, Draco essayait tant bien que mal de retenir les gémissements qui tentaient de s'échapper de sa bouche._

 _Il ne put néanmoins s'empêcher d'émettre une légère plainte lorsque les lèvres divines de son amant s'écartèrent de sa poitrine malmenée pour se refermer brusquement autour de son membre sensible. Un rire grave répondit aussitôt à son cri, l'homme entre ses jambes desserrant momentanément sa prise sur son érection. Encouragé par l'accueil plus que réceptif de sa « victime », il se remit rapidement à sucer le blond avec de plus en plus d'énergie._

 _Le corps recouvert d'une fine pellicule de sueur, Draco, lui, ne pouvait que s'accrocher désespérément aux draps du lit pour ne pas sombrer. Il était proche de la rupture. Juste un peu plus…_

Bip…Bip…Bip…

 _Les mains fermement accrochées aux boucles brunes de son bienfaiteur, l'ancien Serpentard sentait le plaisir monter de plus en plus rapidement. Un léger coup de langue le long de la fente de son gland fut ce qui signa sa perte._

 _Incapable de résister plus longtemps, il autorisa à son corps sa délivrance. Son dos se décolla alors violemment du matelas sous l'orgasme, tandis que ses yeux se plissaient presque douloureusement et ses orteils se recroquevillaient brutalement, obligeant ses genoux à se plier de chaque côté de son amant._

 _Sonné par la décharge de plaisir qu'il venait de subir, il fallut plusieurs minutes au blond pour réussir à ouvrir à nouveau ses paupières sans que des taches sombres ne viennent obscurcir son regard. Dirigeant alors ses perles métalliques vers la silhouette le surplombant, Draco se retrouva perdu dans les prunelles vert émeraude intense de son amant. Un sourire satisfait aux lèvres, celui-ci balaya négligemment les quelques gouttes de semence encore présentes au-dessus de sa lèvre supérieure avant de se pencher vers le blond pour l'embrasser._

 _Les yeux désormais grands ouverts, Draco envoya un regard affolé à la figure à la chevelure brune ébouriffée plus que familière se situant entre ses jambes, avant de finalement ouvrir sa bouche pour se mettre à hurler à pleins poumons. Qu'est-ce que Potter foutait dans son lit ?!_

Bip…Bip…Bip…

Brisant le silence de la nuit, le cri de terreur de l'ancien Serpentard vint emplir son studio de South Clapton.

Accompagnant la voix stridente, son corps humide se redressa aussitôt dans les draps blancs – ou plutôt jaunâtres -. Jetant des coups d'œil effrayés à son environnement, le blond finit par se calmer, ses battements de cœur s'espaçant peu à peu.

Bip…Bip…Bip…

Contrairement à la veille, la main pâle du Londonien ne mit pas fin à la sonnerie de son réveil avec violence mais d'une simple pression sur l'appareil, les doigts du blond tremblant encore sous l'émotion qu'il venait de subir. Et il fallut encore quelques minutes supplémentaires pour qu'il se décide à quitter la protection de son lit pour s'aventurer dans l'obscurité de l'appartement.

Il se dirigea alors lentement vers la cuisine, où comme à son habitude, il alluma la cafetière se trouvant sur le plan de travail. Puis, se détournant de l'objet, il se traîna vers la salle de bain, l'esprit toujours hanté par le rêve – cauchemar – qu'il venait de faire.  
Continuant son rituel matinal, Draco déchargea sa vessie dans la cuvette des toilettes avant d'entrer dans la douche.

Ce ne fut que bien plus tard, son café bien avalé, que, sortant de son état de choc, le blond prit l'ampleur de la gravité de ce dont il venait de rêver. Venait-il réellement de faire un rêve érotique sur Potter ? Comment avait-il pu fantasmer sur la bouche du balafré ? Sur une partie aussi précieuse de son anatomie en plus !  
.

o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o

.  
Waterloo. Il ne lui restait plus qu'une station.

Debout dans le métro, une main serrant fermement les barres jaunes de maintien, un freinage soudain de la rame attira l'attention de Draco sur la Une du _Times_ que portait un usager d'une trentaine d'année sous son bras.

« POTTER. », lut-il.

Le blond tordit aussitôt son cou, dans une attitude plutôt loufoque il fallait bien le dire, dans l'espoir d'en lire un peu plus.

« …SORCIER POTTER… »

Complètement insensible aux regards qu'il suscitait chez les autres Londoniens, l'esprit en ébullition, l'ancien Serpentard pencha encore un peu plus sa tête. Comprenant alors la raison du comportement étrange du jeune homme, le propriétaire du quotidien exposa la première page juste sous les yeux du curieux. Remerciant de façon absente le moldu d'un bref hochement de tête, Draco riva avidement ses prunelles métalliques sur le journal.

« ATTAQUE DU DIRECTEUR SORCIER POTTER AU MEETING HUMAINS-SORCIERS »

Une photo moldue où l'on voyait le corps inerte du Directeur des Affaires Moldues et Sauveur de la Communauté Sorcière Britannique, une énorme tache de sang maculant sa poitrine, le Ministre de la Magie Kingslet Shacklebolt penché au-dessus de lui, siégeait juste en-dessous du titre accrocheur.

Il y avait peut-être une justice en ce bas monde, après tout !

Après avoir survécu à deux Avada Kedavra, l'avoir nargué à la tête des journaux pendant des années et avoir même osé envahir ses pensées les plus intimes, Harry Potter tombait enfin, des mains _même_ des moldus qu'il avait toujours voulu protéger ! Quelle douce ironie pour Celui-qui-a-vaincu ! Et encore plus douce réjouissance pour Draco !

Voilà qui apprenait au Balafré de vouloir pervertir une âme aussi pure que la sienne ! Le stupide Griffondor s'était cru à l'abri de tout danger, la Weaslette paradant à son bras, et la vie le lui avait bien rendu !

Eh bien...aujourd'hui serait peut-être une bonne journée finalement !

.

FIN

* * *

Alors? alors? alors? Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?

Est-ce que cet univers vous plaît ? Une guerre Sorciers-Moldus me tentait bien, mais ça impliquait beaucoup de personnages originaux et un monde plutôt complexe à établir. Dommage !

N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis !^^

Nihona


End file.
